The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication device, a program, and a communication control method.
In recent years, a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) system typified by IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 has come into widespread use, replacing wire networks, due to its high degree of freedom of devices. For example, as disclosed in JP 2010-49158A, a wireless LAN system defined by the IEEE 802.11 includes a group of wireless communication devices that include an access point operating as a master unit and a plurality of stations operating as slave units, and a plurality of stations are connected to a single access point. In such a wireless LAN system, it is determined that the access point should operate as a master unit and the stations should operate as slave units.
Meanwhile, Wi-Fi Direct defined by the Wi-Fi Alliance is used to form a wireless communication group with a plurality of wireless communication devices directly connected to each other. In forming a wireless communication group, it is determined which of a master unit or a slave unit each wireless communication device should operate. For example, each wireless communication device exchanges a parameter, which indicates the priority to operate as a master unit, with other wireless communication devices and compares the parameters indicating the priority, thereby determining which of a master unit or a slave unit each wireless communication device should operate.